The end of a new beginning
by Pumpkin
Summary: Emma Manny Jt and Toby are fresh out of High School just trying to survive being an adult, secrets never mentioned before will be told & some other characters will play into the story ~PLEASE R&R~
1. GoodByes are always the hardest

"Jt Toby I just wanted to say to you all that I will miss you" "and Manny I hope were friends for ever"  
  
"Me to Em" Manny said trying not to cry  
  
"I'll miss you to" Jt said as he nudged Toby in the ribs  
  
"Huh o" "I'll miss you to Emma" I just love the way her name sounds I could say it all day long Emma Emma Emma I'm sure gonna miss her  
  
'Toby Toby TOBY come back to earth" Jt said while watching Manny and Emma leave  
  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking" Toby said trying to cover himself  
  
"About Emma weren't you"  
  
"Yea well its just that well I never really got to tell her how I felt I mean she knew I liked her but I never actually told her"  
  
"Well here's your last chance dude before she leaves . for good"  
  
"Here goes nothing" "Emma wait up" Toby said chasing after her  
  
"Yea Toby what is it"  
  
"I need to tell you something" Toby said trying not to look stutter his words  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Emma these past 6 years have really been something and I just wanted to say.to say"  
  
"Toby are you ok"  
  
"Yea well um I guess I jus wanted to say you always have a place to live" Toby said because it was the first thing that came to his mind  
  
"Oh thanks that's really sweet and the same goes for you and Jt too" trying to figure out what he actually wanted to say  
  
Jt slowly starts walking up to Toby after Emma left  
  
"So Toby how'd it go"  
  
"I just couldn't tell her"  
  
"That's cool man That's cool"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Can you believe that were out of junior high AND high school" Emma said depressed  
  
"Ya I no".."But were 18 now and its time to Par-ty" Manny said all excited  
  
"Well first things first we have to find a apartment to live in"  
  
"Already taken care of, I got us a place 2 weeks ago"  
  
"Geez Manny sounds like you couldn't wait to get out of your house"  
  
"Well."  
  
"So where exactly are we living"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way"  
  
Manny and Emma ramble on about old memories as they're on their way to independence and they're on place  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Sup Toby man" "Ya ready"  
  
"I'll be ready n a sec Jt" "So exactly where are we living" Toby asked as him and Toby were loading his stuff into the car  
  
"You'll see dude just chill out"  
  
"How can I chill out when I can just imagine where were living" "It better not be some cheap motel or something"  
  
"Hey have faith n the Jt ight"  
  
"ight"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Here we are Paradise apartments"  
  
"Nice" "look they even have a pool"  
  
"Yea that's why I choose these apartments" "your such a blonde sometimes Emma"  
  
"Well that's because I am blonde" Emma said with the a duh expression on her face  
  
"We better start unloading are stuff so we can unpack everything by dark"  
  
"Yea I guess your right" Emma said still looking at all the stuff in they're new apartment had around  
  
Emma and Manny start to unload the car and carry their stuff up to they're Apartment Can you believe they both thought adult's independence freedom everything; I've waited so long for this day to come 


	2. The mysterious man

~2 months later~  
  
"Manny get up your going to make us late" Emma said franticly throwing clothes all over her room trying to find the perfect shirt to go with her mini skirt  
  
"I'll be right back I'm just going to go to the bathroom and if your not ready to go by 8:45 i'm leaving you" Emma heads toward the bathroom  
  
"MANNY!" "GET IN HERE NOW!"  
  
"What" Manny says snotty?  
  
"Who is that"? Emma said shaking  
  
"Who is who"?  
  
"Him" Emma said pointing at the guy  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You just had to go and have that party didn't you Manny"?  
  
"Well since it was my idea to have the party and I did and since you found him then you get him out of here"  
  
"Manny I don't think so"  
  
"Can't hear you I'm getting ready"  
  
"Manny!"  
  
"blah blah blah I cant hear you" Manny walks into her room and try's to find something that's clean and actually matches and Emma follows her after a couple of minutes  
  
"Does this match"  
  
"Yea Manny it matches"  
  
"Ok I'll be ready in 5 then"  
  
"Did you get rid of him yet?" Manny says while getting dressed  
  
"Not yet" Emma walks back into the bathroom  
  
"Excuse me sir" Emma whispers as she pokes him with her finger  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Ahh"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I have a question" Emma said frightened  
  
"Yea" the guy said while he rubbed his eyes  
  
"Who exactly are you and well I guess I have 2 questions and how did you end up in my bathtub"  
  
"O me I'm I'm I'm I don't know who I am" "and I don't really know how I ended up here"  
  
"O come on you must know who you are we have to get to school"  
  
"Well when I remember I'll tell you till then night night" and with that the mysterious stranger fell asleep"  
  
"No no no you cant fall asleep now wake up come on" As Emma starts patting him on his face but he was out cold  
  
"Ready to go Emma"  
  
"Um not exactly" Emma said hoping Manny wouldn't be to mad at her  
  
"You did get rid of that guy didn't you"?  
  
"Well."  
  
"Emma get him out now we have to go"  
  
"He's out cold we can't just stick him outside it'll be fine let's just go to school"  
  
"And leave him here" "I don't think so Emma"  
  
"Just trust me lets go"  
  
"Ok Em but if anything's stolen your paying for it"  
  
"Ok I will now can we just go" 


	3. Old friends were found

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Goes Sean's alarm, as he try's to switch it off with out moving much finally he sits up and turns it off and slowly gets out of bed and walks to the the bathroom and then to the kitchen  
  
"He Jt Toby Did you guys eat all the pizza" "Hey I asked you guys a question"  
  
Sean walks over to Jt's bed holds a lighter to his face and screams "JT FIRE"  
  
Jt hauls it outta his bed and runs out of his run  
  
Sean just laughed uncontrollably but he try's to stop himself to tell Jt something but all that came out was "Jt hahaha you you hehaha" he couldn't stop himself from laughing for 5 minutes, by then though all the noise woke up Toby, and of coarse Toby wanted to no what was so funny so Sean started to tell him but he couldn't because his side hurt so bad form laughing that he made Jt tell Toby what happened  
  
15 minutes later they actually realized that school started in 20 minutes and it takes 15 to get there. So all 3 rushed into they're rooms and tried to hide something somewhat decent to wear.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Man Manny just think this was just are first day imagine what it's going to be like in a week" "I don't even want to think about it"  
  
"Hey Emma" was said from a very deep and sexy voice that sounded so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on his name so she turned around  
  
"Craig" Emma ran over and gave him the biggest most passionate hug she'd ever given to anyone  
  
"Hey Emma you can let go now"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I've missed you so much"  
  
"I missed you too Emma" "Manny you not gonna say hi"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"So what have you too been up too lately"?  
  
"O nothing really"  
  
"Manny!" "How can you just stand there and lie" Manny shot a weird look towards Emma Thinking what in the world is she talking about  
  
"We woke up Well I woke up to find a strange guy in are bathtub"  
  
"What! no you got to be kidding me"  
  
"No she's not she woke me up screaming"  
  
"Well who was he"  
  
"We don't know he couldn't remember his name and then he knocked out cold"  
  
"And you just left him in your house"  
  
"Well it was Emma bright idea"  
  
"What are you guys waiting for I'll give you a ride to your place"  
  
"Come on Manny I guess he's right"  
  
"I cant I've got one more class to go to"  
  
"Well I guess ill met you at the apartment then" "Bye Manny"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Hey Emma wait up"  
  
Emma turned around to see who it was and it was Sean Toby and Jt  
  
"Hey you guys what's up I didn't know you guys went here"  
  
"Yea it's a big surprise isn't it" "Well for Jt anyways" Sean added  
  
"Hey don't be shy Craig come over and say Hi"  
  
"Craig" "Hey hows it going"  
  
"good good" 'hey but we gotta go though right Emma"  
  
"oh ya right" "I'll see you guys around Bye"  
  
"Bye" "Man why did I ever let her go" Sean admitted  
  
"Why didn't I ever tell her how I felt" Toby said while he was watching her get into Craig's car  
  
"well you know what that means your both losers"  
  
"Jt shut up" 


	4. Emma's intentions werent so good

"So Emma where do you live"  
  
"Oh um in Paradise apartments"  
  
"Hey I know where that is I live in the neighborhood near by" "were here so what apartment is yours"  
  
"Oh this 1 right here, but let me go in first so I can straighten up some"  
  
"But what about that guy"  
  
"Don't worry Craig I can take care of myself I'll be back in 5 to let you in" Emma opens her door and walks in, she see's the mystery guy and goes over to see how he is  
  
"Hey do you remember anything like your name now"  
  
"No its still kinda blurry its ok just rest for another hour or so and we'll try and figure out something to do. "Ok"  
  
Emma walks into her room and starts straightening up but while she's doing that the mystery guy goes and puts the chain lock and door lock on the front door.  
  
Then he grabs the bag out from underneath the couch and pulls out a knife a condom duck tape and comes up from behind Emma and sticks duck tape over her mouth she try's to scream and run to Craig but he grabs her by the hair and holds the knife to her throat and told her to "Get on the Bed you Bitch or I'll slit you wrists and stab your heart out"  
  
So she did what she was told but not willingly when he put down the knife for a second so she starts kicking and swinging her fists at him but he grabs the knife and presses it against her neck.  
  
So she slowly stops then he rips his shirt off then he takes off his pants and then he cuts off her shirt and tears the front of her bra and cuts the straps off  
  
By now Craig was getting worried so he knocked on the door but the guy was silent so he knocked again still no reply so he starts ramming the door trying to knock it down  
  
So the mystery guy try's to hurry so he can make a get away he rips off her skirt and then stick on the condom but just as he does that Craig knocks down the door and runs into Emma's Room and tackles the Guy While Craig starts beating the shit out of the Guy. Craig has the guy pinned down so he grabbed some duck tape he tied the guy to the bed with it and called 911.  
  
After he did that he covered Emma up with his Jacket and looked around for something she could just slide on uh ha he finds a robe if you could call it that he thought it probably goes above her knees actually I know it goes above her knee's.  
  
"Here" Emma takes the robe and sticks it around herself "Let me help you"  
  
"No that's ok I need to put on something underneath this"  
  
"Ok how bout I get the stuff you want to put on under your robe and you can get dressed"  
  
"I guess just get me the same color of each out of the top drawer" Craig opens the drawer and blushes as he thinking to himself "gees ok same color bra and underwear" "Here"  
  
"Thanks um uh Craig I don't think I'd feel comfortable if he was in here" she points to the guy tied to the bed"  
  
"O yea um how bout I um put something over his head and make sure he doesn't try anything while you get dressed"  
  
"I guess just Craig don't look ok"  
  
"Emma that hurts" Emma got dressed on the bed but needs Craig to d her a favor"  
  
"Um Craig"  
  
"Yea can you hook this for me" Craig hooks her bra but after he did that he notices all the bruises and scratches not to mention welts the guy gave Emma  
  
"Are you sure your ok"  
  
"I'm fine really Craig" Emma slips her robe on and slowly get up off the bed" 


	5. Awaiting the news

Then a couple seconds later the police barge in  
  
After reports were given and the police were just leaving Manny came home "What the heck happened here" "Emma why are you in your robe did he"  
  
"No he was really close though but Craig busted down the door"  
  
"Of my god Emma I'm so sorry are you ok"  
  
"Yea I'm ok just shook up I guess," "they have to take me to the hospital will you follow me there in your car Manny"  
  
"Yea Emma whatever you want"  
  
"Is that ok with you Manny because if its not you can ride with me in the ambulance"  
  
"I'll just follow you to the hospital"  
  
"Woo Emma what happened" Toby said not knowing what to think since Emma was only in her robe with Craig's jacket on her shoulders  
  
"Are you ok" (Jt)  
  
"Yea" "But it's a long story and I have to go to the hospital now"  
  
"You guys can have a ride there with me I'm following behind"  
  
"Thanks hey Craig you need a ride"  
  
"No I'm gonna go with Emma" "If that's ok with you Emma"  
  
"Yea its ok"  
  
Craig helps Emma into the ambulance while Toby is smacking himself in the head saying "Why do I never get to go with Emma why why why"?  
  
"Calm down Toby Craig was here to save her so I think it allows him to this one"  
  
"But how come I'm never here to save Emma it just doesn't make sense"  
  
"Toby chill out Emma needs Toby right now not a freaked out Toby she needs Toby"  
  
"Yea but"  
  
"Dude Toby no buts"  
  
Toby got in the back and Jt sat in the front with Manny "Hey Jt why do you get to sit in the front"  
  
"Because I'm taller"  
  
"Hey and why do you get to drive Manny"?  
  
"Jt who's car are you in"  
  
"Yours"  
  
"Exactly it's my car and only I drive it"  
  
Emma was rushed into the hospital on a gurney with Craig beside her holding her hand 5 minutes later Manny Jt and Toby arrive this is where it takes off  
  
"Excuse me can you tell me where Emma Nelson's room is"  
  
"Level 3 room 318"  
  
Emma Toby and Jt take off in a flash to get to the elevator  
  
"Why are elevators always so slow" "Cant this thing go any faster"  
  
"Toby why are you so paranoid"  
  
"Manny I'm not paranoid ok, I just want tog et to Emma"  
  
"Yes you are Toby, and I know that you're worried about Emma but she's going to be okay she's with Craig so it's not like she's alone right now"  
  
"That's what he's worried about"-Jt  
  
"Toby come on Emma knows I like Craig she wouldn't do anything" "Yea I guess your right but still"  
  
Elevator stops and the door slides open Toby shoots out and starts running down the hall trying to find 318 "316, 317 uh huh 318 Emma.. Emma are you ok"  
  
"Yea I'm fine the doctor said I can leave as soon as they get back my test"  
  
"Do you remember what I said on the last day of school"?  
  
"I remember"  
  
"Well if you would feel safer you can stay with me Sean and Jt"  
  
Sean oh he's so Sexy with that Jean jacket that he never got old of and those eyes and his body he's so dreamy with out thinking I just said  
  
"Yes I'd like that" 


	6. Sleeping arrangments

But then I remembered that I told Craig that he could stay with me and Manny at the house so I said the first thing that was on my mind  
  
"Oh Craig I'm sorry I totally forgot well if it is ok with you Craig I would feel a lot safer away from home you can still stay though because I'm sure Manny would feel safer"  
  
O Manny I loved her yet I still do I wonder if she still loves me still well probably not after all of this I mean I went home with EMMA and I saved EMMA and who am I here with EMMA why did it have to be EMMA why couldn't it have been Manny o I love her so much  
  
"That's ok you can stay with Toby I'll keep Manny company"  
  
"Ok Emma the results are back and its negative you can go home now"  
  
I just felt a big weight had lifted off my shoulders I mean just think about it it's scary  
  
"Can one of you untie these straps"?  
  
"I'll help you"  
  
Toby shouted and as he untie the hospital gown he thought to himself Emma staying with me and I'm untying her hospital gown man my chance is coming I have to tell her how I really feel.  
  
"Toby your not just letting me stay with you because you like me right I mean you still don't like me do you?"  
  
"Emma do you honestly think what it's been like what a year since I've seen you"  
  
"I guess your right" "So where exactly do you live" "It's not to far away is it because I still want to check on Manny since I'm going to be living with you for a week"  
  
"No it's a lot closer than you would think"  
  
Manny and Jt walk into Emma's hospital room  
  
"Hey Emma you ok" Manny said trying not to look at Craig because she knew her knees would melt like butter  
  
"Yea the doctor said I could go"  
  
"Ight so you guys ready" Jt said walking out the door  
  
"Jt chill she's just been through a lot" Toby snapped  
  
"No I wanted to get out of here anyways"  
  
They walked out of the hospital room Manny eyeing Craig without him seeing Toby Checking out every single part of Emma and Jt sticking on his shades trying to look cool and checking out all the nurses and Craig is just trying to act as close to normal so Manny doesn't know that he still loves her.  
  
"Here Emma you get in first"  
  
"Thanks Toby"  
  
"OK then I'll get in then Jt and Craig and Manny can sit in the front," Toby said while daydreaming me and Emma sitting in my bedroom passionately kissing and slowly making love.  
  
"Toby Toby" "Jt can you tell Manny where you live"  
  
"Oh yea its Rose Wood Apartments # 3"  
  
"Oh um Manny did you erm hear about the new arrangements" Craig said nervously  
  
"The arrangements yea you're going to live with me and Emma for a week"  
  
"No well see Emma is just going to stay with Jt Toby and Sean and I'm going to stay with you for a week"  
  
"You don't have to do that I'm a big girl you know"  
  
"Yes I know but I want to and Emma was a big girl too"  
  
Silence arose until they got to Jt and Toby's house  
  
"They're you go"  
  
"Uh Craig dude you kinda gotta get out so we can get out it's only a 2 door ya no"  
  
"Oh sorry" 


	7. Poor sweet and innocent

"Hey where have you guys been and Oh Hi Emma I don't mean to be rude but what is she doing here"  
  
"Oh sorry Sean Emma is gonna be living with us for a little while" Jt said while fixing  
  
"Why what happened"  
  
"Um dude I don't think it's my place to say you need to ask Emma but not right now in a little while" Jt walks inside and Toby goes behind him Sean gives Emma the arm motion gesturing go ahead  
  
"Oh shoot"  
  
"What's wrong" Sean said since he was the closest one to her  
  
"I forgot to go home and get some clothes"  
  
"Well I can give you a ride if you want"  
  
"No its ok I'll just get some tomorrow" "All I want to do is take a long hot bath if it's not to much to ask"  
  
"No it's not the bathroom is right there" Emma walks into the bathroom and draws the tub  
  
"Uh Sean do you guys have any other soap other than the bar kind?"  
  
"We might have some" Sean walks into the bathroom and rummages threw a medicine cabinet "We have this little sample of body wash"  
  
"That'll work Thanks Sean"  
  
"Don't mention it" Sean leaves and closes the door behind him  
  
After Emma poured the body wash into the running water hopping it would work like bubble bath as she's getting undressed to soak in the tub something she didn't expect happened  
  
"Ahhh" Emma screamed "Toby get out of here" she says as she try's to cover herself up but Toby doesn't move "Toby I said get out of here" but he just stands there paralyzed "SEAN"  
  
"What"  
  
"Get Toby out of here"  
  
"What Toby get out of here" "Toby" but Toby just stands there frozen staring at Emma "Toby" Sean said again as he smacked Toby against his head  
  
"What what" "Oh OH! Sorry Emma I I"  
  
"Toby just please get out"  
  
"Sean doesn't this door have a lock on it"  
  
"No sorry were all guys well not all of us now but I think you know what I mean"  
  
Emma got into the tub and soak for about an hour during that time all Toby could do was rerun the image of Emma naked in his head she was so Beautiful he thought to himself then Sean interrupted him  
  
"Toby what was your problem in there"  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"You walked in on Emma and just stood there and starred at her"  
  
"Oh that I don't know what came over me I couldn't move I just froze"  
  
"I noticed"  
  
"Sean Jt Toby can one of you come here"  
  
"Toby I'll go we don't want another repeat of what just happened"  
  
Sean walks out of the room and goes into the bath room where Emma is  
  
"Do you have a t-shirt I can sleep in"?  
  
"Yea I'll be right back" Sean walks out of the room and walks back in with a shirt "Here"  
  
"Thanks" "Um Sean do you think you can get out so I can change  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
Emma changes then walks out into the room wear Sean was  
  
"Woo um let me go see if one of us has a longer shirt that's clean" Sean walks into his room  
  
"No Sean really its ok I mean it's a little short but really its fine" Emma walks into Sean's room after him  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yea really Sean its ok"  
  
"You know I always regretted letting you go in High School"  
  
"Me to"  
  
Sean leans into kiss Emma but she turns her head  
  
"I I think I should go and um see about where i'm sleeping"  
  
"Emma emma emma I didn't mean to Emma"  
  
Emma walks out of Sean's room and into Jt's  
  
"Um Jt"  
  
"Yea Emma"  
  
"Do you know where I'm sleeping for the next week?"  
  
"I would say the couch but it's lost somewhere so I'm guessing your sharing a bed with one of us"  
  
"Oh Well can I sleep with you"  
  
"Me I figured Sean or even Toby but me I'm flattered Emma"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Jt it's just because of in the hour I've been here stuff has happened so you're the only one who hasnt done anything so far"  
  
"Um ok?"  
  
"What did Toby do"?  
  
"Walked in on me while I was getting ready to get in the tub"  
  
"All right Toby"  
  
"JT"  
  
"Sorry sorry continue"  
  
"And Sean tried to kiss me so you're the only one who hasn't done anything and your not going to are you?"  
  
"Not even if you wanted me to do anything"  
  
"Thanks Jt that means a lot to me"  
  
Jt left the room really quick before Emma went to bed 


	8. Emma's hurt & Manny's in love

"Toby you walked in on her"  
  
"Yes already it was an accident it wasn't my fault I froze like I did"  
  
"You froze up in the bathroom with Emma in there"  
  
"It wasn't my fault"  
  
"O Toby"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I think we both know it wasn't a accident"  
  
"Get out Jt" Toby said as he threw a pillow at Jt but Jt closes the door ten opens it again  
  
"Kissy kissy kissy"  
  
"GET OUT"  
  
Jt walks over to Sean room  
  
"Sean what is your problem"  
  
"What what do you mean what is my problem"  
  
"You tried to kiss her"  
  
"What's wrong with that"  
  
"What's wrong with that what do you mean hasn't Emma gone through enough today"  
  
"Gone through what"  
  
"You didn't ask her"  
  
"No why is she here"  
  
"Someone tried to rape her earlier but Craig was waiting for her outside and he busted down the door and stopped the guy right before he was about to"  
  
Sean just stood there for a second "I have to go talk to Emma"  
  
"Sean she just went to sleep"  
  
"She cant fall asleep that quick"  
  
Sean walks into the family room  
  
"Where's Emma she's not on the couch"  
  
"Like you could see the couch she's sleeping with me while she's here"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Woo it was her idea because I was the only one who hadn't done anything to her"  
  
Sean walks into Jt's room and closes the door behind him "Emma we need to talk"  
  
"What's there to talk about Sean you tried to kiss me I thought you were a lot more sensitive Sean and can you just open the door"  
  
"Emma I am a lot more sensitive and I'm not going to open the door till I'm done"  
  
"Sean just open the door please"  
  
"Not till I'm threw"  
  
Emma starts backing up towards the door but Sean grabs her by the arm and pulls her toward him Emma screamed "JT" Jt comes running in  
  
"Sean what is your problem let her go"  
  
"I I I don't know what came over me I just"  
  
"Get out of here" Emma screams as she whips the tears from her face  
  
"What's going on in here"?  
  
"Nothing absolutely nothing" Sean storms out  
  
"What was that all about" "Emma why are you crying"  
  
"Just get out Toby" Emma screamed as she cried on Jt shoulder  
  
Toby mouthed the expression woo as he walked away  
  
"Emma it's ok lets just go to sleep and you can tell me all about it tomorrow ok"  
  
"Ok" she said as she tried to stop crying  
  
Emma climbed into bed and so did Jt but Emma couldn't stop crying so she slept on Jt's chest while he told her "It was ok" as he stroked her hair  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"So you hungry Craig?" manny asked rummaging threw the fridge  
  
"I'm not hungry I'm starving"  
  
"So what do you want you can have anything" Manny said  
  
"Hmm I can have anything how bout.Spaghetti"  
  
"Ok well the cook books over there and I'm pretty sure everything you need to make it is here so what are you doing standing around I thought u were starving"  
  
"Oh no I don't think so i'm not cooking dinner it was your idea" Craig said he thought to himself  
  
"O I think you are" "How about if you cook then I'll do whatever you want to do next" Manny said  
  
"Ok but remember whatever I want you to do you have to" I know what I want her to do but I don't know if she feels the same way Craig thought to himself  
  
Manny walks into her room with the thought of Craig running threw her mindII hope he's not going to make me do anything embarrassing Manny spaced off after that  
  
Craig knocked on Manny's door "Dinners done"  
  
Dinner was eat in silence  
  
"Ok I held up my part of the bargain now you have to hold up yours" Craig said as he was clearing off his plate  
  
"What are you going to do to me it's not anything like drastic is it?"  
  
"No its not really drastic"  
  
"Well what is it then"  
  
"Ok I want you to go out with me" "and this isn't what I want you to do for the deal"  
  
Manny stood there in shock for a second then she said "you want me to go out with you"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'd love to" Craig slowly puts his arms around her and starts to kiss her "Now what I want you to do for the agreement is I want you to love me"  
  
"But I already do"  
  
"Then I guess we both held up are ends of the bargain"  
  
Manny put her arms around him and started kissing him passionately  
  
(a/n) and that's how the reunion went down 


	9. Sorrys and kisses were exchanged

It's morning now and Emma is the only on up and its noon so she straightened up the house some yet another hour went by the house was somewhat clean and still no one was up so she called Manny  
  
"Hello" Manny answered the phone  
  
"Manny"  
  
"Emma what's wrong"  
  
"Everything or should I say everyone except Jt" Emma said trying not to complain to much  
  
"What what do you mean except Jt"  
  
"See Toby walked in on me when I was about to get into the tub and then he just stood there frozen" "then Sean tried to kiss me and then when I was about to go to sleep he barges in and starts yelling at me and he wouldn't open the door so I started walking towards the door and he grabbed my arm and he pulled me towards him and grabbed both my arms and he had a hard grip on me and I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me go so I screamed for Jt and Jt made him let me go and and"  
  
"Emma its ok I'll come in pick you up and you can just come back home"  
  
"No I don't want to go home I wont feel any safer at home then I would here"  
  
"You sure Em"  
  
"Yea" "Ok well I better go there is like 6 hours left of cleaning"  
  
"Emma you shouldn't be cleaning"  
  
"It's ok Manny what else is there to do"  
  
"Ok Bye Em call me if you need anything no matter what time it is"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Emma hangs up the phone and cleans up a little more then starts cooking breakfast but more like lunch for everyone "What's that smell"?  
  
"Eggs and French toast"  
  
"We need to talk Em I mean I didn't mean to freeze up like that on you it's just that well"  
  
"It's ok Toby But why did you lie to me in the hospital"  
  
"What do you mean lie to you"?  
  
"Toby you only froze because you still like me and I like you but just as a friend Toby and I know it may hurt you but only until you can find someone that feels the same way about you the way you feel about me do you understand what I'm saying"  
  
"Yea yea I understand"  
  
"Toby don't be like that"  
  
""Don't be be like what Emma I've loved you for 6 years I don't know when ive ever stopped loving you Emma no one is ever going to replace you don't you understand o wait you wouldn't would you you've gotten every guy you've ever wanted"  
  
"What no I haven't Toby I've gotten hurt 10 times the amount you have because every guy I went out with I lost every single one of them all of them Toby you haven't Toby I'm still here Toby but not in that way and I'm glad because this way I wont loose you Toby"  
  
"Emma but its not the same"  
  
"You're right it's not because this is better because if I had gone out with you and we broke up we probably wouldn't be standing here talking right now Toby you just don't understand"  
  
"No you just don't understand Emma you never have and you never will" Toby storms off  
  
"Is it everything wrong gets done to Emma week?  
  
"No its act like a jerk Sean week" "See when I kissed you I didn't know what happened to you and then when I tried to apologize you just started freaking out about the door and I didn't know why so I started to get mad and I couldn't control it but now I know why you wanted the door open Em and im sorry I should have listened to you I hope you can forgive me"  
  
"It's ok Sean"  
  
"No its not because I no what I did was wrong Emma and I never should of flipped out like that Emma it's just that I still love you and when I thought I lost you again I just couldn't take it so I snapped"  
  
"I still love you to Sean but I wasn't ready Sean it's just because of what happened to me im still scared it might happen again"  
  
"Emma I know it was scary for you but I cant say I no how you feel but I do no how I feel and I feel that i'm sorry and that I still love you" "Friends for right now"  
  
"Friends" and with that Emma gave Sean a hug and she could of stayed in that same spot with him forever  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hey Baby Cakes who was that" Craig said rubbing her shoulders  
  
"Emma"  
  
"Is something wrong" Craig said as he was kissing Manny from her neck down  
  
"Well there is but Emma's just not seeing it"  
  
"Um. ok so is she coming back here"  
  
"No she wants to stay"  
  
"Sounds like her an Sean weren't alone last night"  
  
"Craig" Manny whines  
  
"What"  
  
"Sean's the problem him and Toby"  
  
"Why what'd they do"  
  
"I'll tell you later"  
  
"Ok? Well I'm going to go take a shower and I'd like it if you came and joined me"  
  
"I'll be there in a sec" 


	10. The secret of a 13 year old girl

"Sean can I be honest with you" Emma said I hope he feels the same way I do Emma thought to herself "Yea Emma what is it" Sean said, Emma started pulling away from Sean "I I I" Emma said staring into those Blue eyes of his that made her melt like butter "Emma what is it" Sean said staring right back into her eyes "I.I" Emma let go of Sean's waist and ran out of the apartment "Emma" "Emma come back here" Sean said chasing out the door after her she was already half ways to the stairs so Sean ran after her as fast as he could "Emma" Sean said while grabbing her arm "Emma why did you run of like that" Sean said looking at her confused "It's just.." "Emma you can tell me" "No I cant don't you think I want to" "I mean i've said it over and over in my head" Emma said freaking out "Said what" Sean said trying to calm her down "That's just it I cant say it" Emma said turning and walking away "Emma wait" Sean said while Emma stopped but she didn't turn around "Please look at me" Emma turned around Sean took her hands and held them in his "Emma I know how you feel but I think it might be a little easier if I tell you how I feel first" "Sean no l-" "No Emma let me go first" Sean takes a deep breath "I love you Emma ever since I saw you here with Jt and Toby I fell right back in love with you" "But I can understand if you don't feel the same way I do" Sean pulled her hands up towards his chest then lowered then and let them go. Emma was speechless "I thought so" Sean threw his arms down and walked away  
  
"Sean" Emma said under her breath Emma slowly walked back to the apartment thinking Did he really tell me he liked me or did I just daydream that she slowly opens the door and walks in looking for Sean  
  
"O hey Emma" Jt said while stuffing his face with the food Emma had cooked "hey Jt" Emma said slumping down in a chair next to Jt" "Something wrong Emma" Jt said taking a sip of god knows what (a/n) sorry couldn't think of what I wanted to have him drinking and yes I no I'm so lame "Oh um nothing" she said while she twirled a ad around on the table "Jt do you think you could drive me over to my house so I could get some things" Emma asked still playing with the ad "Uh yea sure just let me change" Jt said while dropping his plate in the sink which unfortunately Emma didn't get to doing the dishes so the sink was overflowing. Jt walked into his room and came out 5 minutes later "You ready to go" Emma asked "Hello I haven't even done my hair yet" Jt said while he was walking in the bathroom What's up with guys and they're hair Emma thought to herself "Ok now I'm ready" Jt said as he was opening the front door  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Manny and Craig  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Manny said as she sat down next to Craig on the couch "I don't know what's there to do here" Craig said while surfing the TV for something decent to watch"  
  
Emma knocks on the door Knock knock knock. Manny gets up off the couch and answers the door "Hey Emma what are you doing here" Manny asked "I need to get some stuff or are you and Craig occupied at the moment" Emma said with her arms crossed 'how'd you know that" Manny couldn't finish her sentenced she was stumped "Did you honestly think nothing was going to happen after Craig told you in the car that HE wanted to stay with you" Emma said with her eyebrows raised Manny sighed and let her in then started to close the door "Fine I'll just wait outside" Jt said "Oh sorry Jt didn't see you there" Jt walked in and sat next to Craig "So I heard about you and Manny" Jt stuck his hand out in a fist "Jt your such a loser" Craig got up and walked over towards Manny " I cant believe your friends with some on who'd want to give me a pound after he heard about us" ( when you hit your fists) "He may be weird but he's a good friend"  
  
"Ok i've got everything I need" "Bye Manny bye Craig" She gave Manny a hug and waved bye to Craig "Jt you coming" Emma said "Jt?" "Where'd he go" Emma said "I don't know he was just right there on the couch" Craig said "Oh wait a second I think I found him" Manny walks into the kitchen and pushes the fridge door closed "Hey" Jt says while chewing on a piece of chicken "Jt what are you doing in are fridge" Emma said while coming over "I was hungry" Jt said "But you just ate before we left" Emma said "Well I'm still hungry" Jt said standing up "Jt your always hungry what's new" Manny chimed in "Are you ready to go Jt" Emma said picking up her bag "Yea just hold on" He opens the fridge again and grabs a box of pizza out "Jt" Manny whines "I can't hear you he says as he walks out the door "I'm sorry" Emma mouths as she follows him out  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Jt, Toby, and Sean's apartment  
  
Emma dropped her bag on the couch and went over to Toby's room  
  
Emma knocks on his door "Toby can I talk to you" Emma says as she opens his door "Toby" Emma says walking over to his bed "Toby!" Emma says while grabbing the magazine out of his hands "WHAT!" Toby says as he takes off his headphones "I need to talk to you" Emma takes a deep breath "remember when you first met me you had a crush on me" "But then you met someone special and you fell in love with her" "But then she got over you and you fell back in love with me" "Well when you were going out with Kendra I fell in love with you" "But what was weird is I only loved you for that little amount of time you two were going out" "I guess seeing someone who loved me love someone else made me fall in love with you "I would go out with you but I don't feel that way about you anymore Toby but I do still want to be friends" "If you don't want to be thought that's ok ill understand" Emma gave Toby a little kiss on the cheek and then she got up and walked out but then she turned around and walked back "and Toby just to let you know I never told anyone that so I'd like it to stay are little secret ok" then she walked out again  
  
She liked me I cant believe she never told me that before she knew I liked her why wouldn't she tell me we could have gone out but I guess I do agree with her I'd rather be friends with her still then to have gone out with her for a week and she kissed me I cant believe she kissed me but don't worry Emma it'll be are little secret 


	11. Just take my heart and smash it into a m...

Emma goes over to Sean's room Knock knock "who are you and what do you want" Sean replied "Its Emma and I want to talk to you" Emma said opening the door "Sean just listen ok" Sean rolls his eyes after Emma said that "Sean when I tried to talk to you earlier and I couldn't tell you what I wanted to you told me how you felt and I was I don't know scared I guess but I don't know why because I feel the same way about you Sean" a minute or two passes by pf them just starring into each others eyes "Sean please say something" Emma said but Sean said nothing.  
  
Emma got up and left his room with tears slowly streaming down her faceI told him how I felt why wouldn't he say anything I better get out of here for a while she thought to herself as she grabbed her bag off the couch and walked in the bathroom she came out wearing a dark blue string bikini with Hawaiian flowers on it put her bag back on the couch clutched Sean's shirt in her hands one last time and threw on the floor in front of his room and walked down to the pool and wiped the tears from her eyes  
  
She reached the pool She sat on the edge of the pool and stuck her legs in the water and swung them back and forth  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^ Back with Sean Toby and Jt  
  
"Jt you've been in the bathroom for an hour" Toby said while pounding on the door "Ok ok im out now you happy" Jt said as he walked out of the bathroom "Yes at least now I can take a piss" Toby said right before he closed the bathroom door  
  
Jt walked over to Sean's room "Hey Sean can Emma sleep in here tonight I got a date with Paige if yea no what I mean" Jt said raise in his eyebrows up twice "Um yes I do mind" Sean said walking out of his room "Dude I thought you two made up" Jt said following him "For like a minute" Sean replied "Oh come on where else is she suppose to sleep" "Um on the couch" Sean said giving Jt a look that said your not that stupid are you "Hello you cant even see the. What the heck you couldn't see it yesterday but now you can actually sit on it" Jt said walking over to it "Ok she can sleep on the couch but you have to tell her that because she's somewhere in the house but I cant find her right now because I have to go Bye" Jt put on his shades and flew out the door  
  
Sean thought to himself as Jt left Toby comes out of the bathroom "Where'd Jt go" Toby asked "To go get Paige where else would he go" "Someone's in a bad mood" Toby said walking over to the couch "Fuck off" Sean snapped "What's your problem Sean" Toby said while clicking on the TV "What do you mean what's my problem I don't have a problem for your information" "Whatever n hey do you no what's for dinner I'm starving "How would I know I'm not the one who cooked this morning now am I" Sean said with a smirk appearing on his face "No" Toby said "Oh and right in front of my door isn't a laundry basket" Sean said holding up the t shirt Emma threw there "Um yea I agree to but that's not my t-shirt so don't jump on me about it" Toby turned off the TV and went into his room Sean looked at the t-shirt again and realized it was the one he lent Emma to sleep in so he threw it back down on the ground and went into his room  
  
Meanwhile~ Emma was still at the pool even though it's been like an hour and its dark now so she decided to go back at least she was down to one person being mad at her  
  
She opened the door surprised to find nobody everyone was in they're rooms so she just grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to take a shower  
  
Emma tossed her bag back on the couch and started making dinner since no one else knew how to cook 15 minutes into cooking Toby came out "Thank god your home I was starving" Toby said trying to take some of the chicken when she wasn't looking "You don't have to try and sneak some when im not looking its done help yourself" Emma said "Good" Toby ran and grabbed a plate and a fork and was already piling food onto his plate within 2 seconds  
  
"Toby I hope your not trying to cook because I remember last time you tried.Oh I thought Toby was trying to cook so where were you not that I care though" Sean asked  
  
"None of your business and if you didn't care then why did you ask" Emma had Sean there  
  
"I so don't care I just wanted to know where you went" Sean said hoping she wouldn't catch on  
  
"Still doesn't make a difference because I'm not telling you" Emma said setting down her food and sitting next to Toby "and I made dinner for you even if you don't care" Emma said flatly  
  
"Whatever" Sean mumbled under his breath "Oh and Emma in front of my door isn't a laundry basket"  
  
"Oh sorry I figured you wouldn't mind since your room has clothes all over the floor" Emma said with a little your not going to win this smile  
  
"Oh well at least im not getting kicked out of where I slept last night" he said with a I think I won this smirk  
  
"What do you mean get kicked out of where I slept last night" Emma said confused  
  
"Jt told me to tell you that he doesn't want you sleeping in his room tonight before he left" Sean said clearing his plate  
  
"Well excuse me for getting attacked and cleaning your place and making you dinner" Emma said as she put her plate in the sink and sat down on the couch  
  
Sean went into his room after she said that and Toby came up to Emma "Emma h" Toby started to say but Emma cut him off "Toby I just need to be alone for a little while "Ok" Toby replied as he went into his room  
  
Emma quickly got up after Toby went in his room and wrote something down on a piece of paper and taped it to Sean's grabbed her bag and before she left she threw the pencil as Sean's door then she took off running so no one could chase after her  
  
Sean came out of his room to find a note taped on his door, which read  
  
Dear, Sean  
  
"I'm sorry I was in the way but I wont be now because by the time you read this you wont ever have to deal with me again because I will have found somewhere else to live where no one will complain about me till I get another apartment" "Jt I will always be friends with you and a secret is a secret which held the truth about me always remember that Toby"  
  
I will love you all forever  
  
Emma  
  
(a/n) Don't worry that isn't the end there's still lots more to come and thank you to those who reviewed 


	12. The ones you love are always the ones yo...

Continues after chapter 11 (a/n) Hope you enjoy  
  
After Sean read this he took off running he went down the stairs and hung a right Emma was no where to be found though  
  
Maybe I'll go swimming all I have to do its slip my bathing suit underneath my clothes since it is a bikini in all. Emma slipped her bathing suit on underneath her clothes then stuck her normal clothes back in her bag and started to walk to the pool  
  
"Emma" Sean screamed when he saw her at the pool he took off through the gate but she had grabbed her bag and ran out the other gate man if only I didn't have this bag Emma thought Sean was catching up to her inch by inch every second "Got you" Sean said as he drove onto her but he missed her, luckily got her bag though.  
  
(a/n) look savannah a used a comma yea happy now)  
  
He grabbed it and held on tight Emma felt the bag be pulled off her shoulder she turned her head but kept running just in case he was still chasing her but he wasn't he lay there on the cement with her bag clutched in his hands "Crap he's got my bag now what am I suppose to do I'm in a bathing suit with no shoes and to top it off he has my money along with all my stuff" she thought to herself Emma wasn't a person to give up on something she wanted and what she wanted was to get away from anything I cant even go home it's like 4 miles and it's also dark she said to her self out loud out She stopped running after she noticed he wasn't chasing her anymore and just walked with her arms wrapped around her body  
  
Sean sat out in the family room on the couch for two three hours with Emma's bag hoping she'd come back but then he finally couldn't take it any more if he wanted Emma back he'd have to go find her himself  
  
"Toby I'm going for a walk" Sean said as he opened Toby's door "It's like 1 o clock in the morning" Toby said pushing his chair away from the computer "I no" Sean replied "Ok its your choice" Toby said Sean walked out of his apartment and down the stairs where could I hind Emma if I don't even know where she was going  
  
He passed the pool but then he stopped, turned around, and opened the gate leading to the pool. To his surprise he found Emma curled up in a tiny ball sleeping by the fence of the pool Poor thing she must be freezing he thought since she was actually only in her bathing suit  
  
He picked her up and started carrying her that he noticed she was shivering It's ok Emma I'll give you my shirt. great out of all the nights I just happen to only be wearing boxers and she aint getting those he thought he got her up to the apartment opened his door and gently placed her on his bed, covered her up and crawled in the other side of the bed  
  
(a/n) If the thoughts are confusing u r making u * Seasick * just tell me and I'll change it  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Emma woke everyone up with a blood curtailing scream" (a/n) I can do that to very .scary moments of my life  
  
"What What is it" Sean said "Why am I here more so why am I in your bed" Emma said spazzing out "Last night around one a went looking for you and I found you curled up in a ball so I brought you back up here" Sean said getting out of bed "Well maybe I wouldn't have been curled up in a ball if someone hadn't taken all my stuff including my money" Emma started to raise her voice while pacing back and forth "Geez I thought I was doing you a favor" Sean said getting out of bed after that Emma just went out of Sean's room and slammed then door  
  
She came back really quick though "Sean" "Sean" Emma said nicely "SEAN" Emma yelled his name the third time  
  
"What" he spat at her  
  
"Where is all my stuff" Emma asked still trying to be nice since she did blow up on him for just trying to be nice but Sean didn't answer "Sean stop it"  
  
"Stop what, stop ignoring you"  
  
"No stop being such a dick head all I did was ask you where all my stuff was because you were the one who had it all last"  
  
"It's in the corner over there" he said rudely  
  
"Thanks" Emma said getting he back at his own game of being rude as she snatched up her bag and went into the bathroom  
  
She came out wearing a tight black halter with a pair of blue denim shorts and once again with her bag on her shoulder  
  
She went over to Jt's room and knocked on the door "Hold on" Jt opened his door "Bye " Emma said and gave him a hug "Your leaving already but I thought you were going to stay a week" "I was but I decided I needed to get on with my life Bye Jt" "Bye" he called to her  
  
She went over to Toby's room and knocked on the door "Come in" Toby hollered she went in but left the door open for a reason "Hey Toby im leaving" "Leaving but you just got here yesterday" "I know but I figured I'd better get on with my life Bye Toby" she gave him a hug and before she walked out she said "Remember a secret is a secret which held the truth" "Don't worry I don't think ill ever be able to forget that" "Bye" she said as she closed his door "bye" he said before she shut his door  
  
"Bye Sean" She went over and gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear before she left. She walked over to the front door opened it but turned around for one last look at this place Im really going to miss all of this she closed the door and as she started to walk tears filled her eyes because she had just left 2 of her best friends and the man of her dreams behind 


	13. The kiss of death

"She left I cant believe she left.me" Sean said under his breath he got up and ate leftovers from last night Emma made this he thought to himself he sat down at the table and tried to eat it but he didn't he threw the fork down on the plate and just put it back in the fridge, and walked off into his room.  
  
"I cant do this anymore I love him I just cant leave him" Emma turned around and walked back towards the door but stopped herself from she tried again but she hesitated she slowly moved her arm back down to her side and just walked away but she started to turn around but didn't she just kept walking  
  
I know I can go home wait no I cant what about Manny and Craig well I could get a hotel no that'll be too expensive I don't know what im going to do she thought to herself she walked in front of a building "That's it" Emma said out loud as a guy walked by her and gave her a strange look Emma bit her lip a little she couldn't help but feel a little awkward she walked inside "Hello, welcome to wal-mart where smart people shop smart" Store greeter said Emma gave a faint smile and just kept walking  
  
(a/n) Buggy dudes lol it's an inside joke  
  
"Excuse me ms." An employee said "huh" Emma woke up she didn't realize she had dozed off "Im going to have to ask you to leave" the employee stated "Oh sorry" Emma got up and walked out now what am I going to do she thought once again I guess I could just go back to the apartment with Sean no no Emma be stronger than that  
  
I wonder where Emma is I hope she's ok Sean started freaky out and kept throwing a ball at the wall but harder and harder each time  
  
"Sean fucking stop that," Jt yelled  
  
Sean just held the ball in his hands and kept thinking about Emma ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I was thinking Manny" "Well maybe we could live together"  
  
"What about Emma" Manny said putting stuff in a cabinet  
  
"You don't actually think she's going to want to come back and live here do you?"  
  
"Well no but if she does though she's living here since it is her apartment I don't pay for some expenses" Manny said eyeing him  
  
"I thought you two both shared the apartment" Craig said a little confused  
  
"No it's her apartment" Manny said getting a little aggravated  
  
"Oh" Craig stayed there for a second thinking then he went back into Manny's room  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Emma walked into a diner and sat down at the bar, she picked up a menu and started reading it "So what'll it be" a waitress said who had to of been at least 6 months pregnant "Um I'll have a cheeseburger minus the onion and tomato "an to drink Hun" "um a chocolate shake" Emma states looking at the menu "ok an that'll be right out" the waitress said picking up a thing of coffee and going over to a table Emma put down the menu and just looked around at all the people a family, some of truckers, and a couple Emma sighed  
  
"Here yea go" "Thanks" Emma just sat there for a second then started eating I miss Sean maybe I'll go back I mean he didn't really want me to leave.. I don't think any ways Emma started trailing off thoughts in her head "Can I interest you in any desserts today" "no thank you" "ok here's your bill" Emma looked at the bill $5.67 she reached into her purse and took out a twenty and a ten, a pen and a piece of paper put the note and money on top of the bill grabbed her bag and left "The waitress walked over to the counter where Emma was sitting picked up the note it read  
  
Keep the change, and buy something for you and the baby  
Love Emma  
  
"The waitress put her hand down on her stomach and said, "I'll call you Emma"  
  
Emma started walking back to the apartment she got up the stairs and was walking to his door  
  
Someone grabbed her from behind and stuck there hand over her mouth "You scream I'll kill you" he stated taking his hand off her mouth "Where's you money" "It's It's in my bag" she said scared for her life tears started streaming down her face, the guy had a gun held to her head the guy just looked at her "Jewelry give me all your jewelry" she reached up and took out her earrings and held them out in her hand the guy grabbed them and stuck me in a bag he pulled out a knife stuck his hand over her mouth and started cutting her in different places on her legs her wrists her stomach shoulders then he stuck the gun to her head she was still trying to scream but she couldn't she closed her eyes and started praying "BOOM" the guy fired the gun and took off running with his bag  
  
Sean came running out of his apartment and found Emma lying on the cold hard concrete covered in blood. He held her in his arm and lay there crying she uttered the words "I love you" 'I love you to he said back holding her even closer he leaned in and kissed her  
  
(a/n) wauh ha ha ha im so evil aren't I 


	14. Wild Thang interesting title inst it

(a/n) Yes I know Savannah I used that part from a song but a COUNTRY song yes I no but I still don't like country caz it suxz hahaha im so hyper lol this story is like going Down Hill but who cares ok now back to the this very interesting chapter  
  
Sean woke up to find him and his bed drenched he got up and turned on the light to find himself covered in blood Emma's blood  
  
Sean woke up once again him and his bed covered in sweat he hurried up, got out of bed and turned on the light "Sweat its just sweat" he mumbled Sean walked out of his room and sat down on the couch "they were just dreams, dreams that's all they were"  
  
(a/n) and all you thought I killed Emma geez people these days, they're just too gullible  
  
Emma was still walking she thought to herself there's got to be something to do on a Friday night  
  
A car starts coming up the street with music blaring "O hell you only live once" Emma said she started walking the way the car was going went right up to the road and stuck her thumb out. The car squealed as it turned off the road so fast n pulled right in front of Emma she went up the car and 3 guys in the back started whistling she flashed one of her smiles at them then one of the guys in the front goes "You need a ride" "Depends where your going" she replied "Party" the other one in the front goes "Im in" she turns to the guys in the back "So which one of your guys laps do I get to sit on" the other guys start fighting then one guy goes "That'd be mine" she opens up her bag "What the heck where is all my stuff all that's in here is a bunch of garbage" she mumbled "Hold on a sec" she said to the guys in the car, then she goes over and tosses her bag behind some bushes and walks back over to the car a guy opens up the back door and she climbs on the guys lap.  
  
(a/n) I know what you're thinking it's so not Emma and your right  
  
"So" Emma starts saying then the guy she's sitting on goes "So" Emma smiles "What's your name" "Spinner yours" she freezes for a second "Spinner?" "Yea spinner" "Spinner Mason?" "Yea?" he says kind of puzzled "What's your name she says pointing to the guy next to her "Aaron" he says "n yours" she says referring to the guy sitting next to Aaron "Tony" she leans forward and looks at the guy in the passenger seat "yours" "Jimmy" "Jimmy Brookes?" "Yea" he replies and frowns at her she looks at the driver "and yours" "Marco" she leans back again towards spinner  
  
(a/n) Yes I know it's strange no need to tell me  
  
"How'd you know my last name" Spinner asks her "I just do" Emma stated he frowns "So what's your name" "You don't want to know" "Oh come on I told you mine" Spinner said "Fine my name is Emma" "Emma what" Emma sighs "Emma Nelson" "Your that environmental freak" spinner starts laughing "So what brings you to my lap trying to cut back on car pollution" spinner laughs even more "Oh I don't know if you want to go to this party it may not be good for the environment" Spinner said with a serious look on his face "Shut up already Gavin!" "Ha your name is Gavin" Aaron commented "Well at least I don't go around starting protests" spinner said "Well at least my names not Gavin" everyone started laughing "Gavin that's funny I forgot all about that" Marco said  
  
"Hey were here, you guys can stop arguing now," Jimmy said referring to Emma and Spinner as he got out of the car  
  
Emma opened the door and got out and so did everyone else. Emma follows them into the house. The music is blaring and almost everyone is drunk Emma walks around for a little bit then walks into the kitchen were Spinner Jimmy and Marco were and all of the sudden the guy comes right in front of her and pukes all over her. "Ewwwwww" Emma screams Spinner Jimmy and Marco couldn't help but laugh "That's not funny what am I suppose to wear" Emma started whining "I don't know but I can tell you your not wearing that shirt no matter what when you get in my car" Marco said walking past her.  
  
Emma looks at Spinner "Give me your shirt" "what?" spinner said laughing "Give me your shirt" "Um I think you have me mistaken for some one who knows you" Spinner said as he was talking to Jimmy "Spinner" she whines then walks upstairs trying to find a bathroom. Eventually she found the bathroom but there was like a line of 50 people so she just went back down to the kitchen "Spinner please give me your shirt" "Um no" "Oh come on your wearing two" Spinner got a grin on his face "So" "Please" Emma said and started pouting "Fine but you owe me big time" Spinner said as he took off the shirt he had over his white beater and handed it to her "Thank you" Emma said and kissed him on the cheek then walked away to change  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Where you going" Sean asked Jt "Party you coming" Jt asked Sean "I guess just give me 5 to get ready" Sean came out of his room and Jt and Sean went to the party  
  
Sean and Jt arrive at the party and walk in "Man this party only started an hour ago and there's not one person sober here" Jt said "I no" Sean said before he started to walk around  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "Man I hate that guy over there with the hat on" Jimmy said "Me to he like steals all the babes," Spinner said "What guy in the hat?" Emma asked walking up holding her shirt in her hand "That guy right there" Jimmy pointed out "Oh the one walking towards us" "You know that shirt looks really familiar," Spinner said sarcastically "Shut up" Emma said who leaned up against the counter in between Jimmy and Spinner  
  
The guy walked up to Emma and took off his shades "Jt" Emma said "Emma", "What are you doing here" he replied "Honestly I don't really know" Emma said "Uh nice shirt" Jt said referring to the shirt she got from spinner "I go puked on and it's the only shirt I could find to wear" Jt started snickering "Its not funny" "Yes it is" Jt said still laughing at her "Well I guess ill see you around Em Bye" Jt walked out of the kitchen "Bye" Emma yelled to him as he walked away  
  
"So you actually know him," Jimmy said "Yea," Emma said looking at both of them "Huh" Jimmy said with a confused look on his face  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "Oh hey Sean did you know Emma is here" Jt said walking back to over to where Sean was  
  
"Your kidding right" Sean said  
  
"No she's here," Jt said "Where"  
  
"I just talked to her in the kitchen" Jt said while Sean took off towards the kitchen  
  
"Emma" Sean said as he walked into the kitchen where Emma was  
  
"Sean what are you doing here"  
  
"I want to talk to you" Sean said walking towards Emma  
  
"We already talked and you made things very clear to me"  
  
"Emma I didn't mean it"  
  
"Sean you never mean it" Emma walked out of the kitchen  
  
"Dammit (Sp?) Emma will you just listen to me" Sean said grabbing her arm  
  
"Sean let go off me," Emma said trying to get free  
  
"Not till you listen to me"  
  
"Sean I don't want to listen to what you have to say now let go of me" Emma said struggling to get her arm free  
  
"Just listen to me" Sean yelled at her while her grabbed her other arm  
  
"Sean let go of me your hurting me," Emma said still trying to get free  
  
"No" he started tightening his grip on her  
  
"Sean please your hurting me"  
  
"Oh its ok if you hurt me but when I hurt you don't like it, do you"  
  
"Sean" Emma whines struggling  
  
"Let go of her" Jimmy said  
  
"Stay out of this" Sean yelled  
  
"We said let go of her NOW" Spinner roared  
  
But Sean didn't loosen his grip he only tightened it  
  
"Sean please" Emma was begging him to let go  
  
Spinner and Jimmy grabbed his arms "Let go of her now" Jimmy said "Let go of her" Spinner said but Sean didn't, Spinner lost it he just punched Sean right in the jaw and at that second Sean threw Emma up against a wall and she slid causing her to hit a table then Sean and Spinner starting hitting each other uncontrollably Jimmy kept trying to stop them but he couldn't, it took 10 guys to break up the fight but by the time the fight had ended Emma had left  
  
"You know what she's not worth it" Sean threw his arms down and walked outside and saw Emma sitting on the ground next to a car crying  
  
"Emma" Sean said putting his hand on her shoulder but Emma brushed his hand off her "Emma listen im really sorry" Sean said but Emma just turned her head away "Emma" Sean said one last time before he got up and walked off into the night  
  
Jimmy Spinner Marco Aaron and Tony came outside a minute later "You ok" Marco asked "Yea" Emma said as she got up everyone got in the car and she sat on spinners lap again "You ok Spinner" Emma asked "I'll survive" he said as Emma stuck her head on his shoulder "So you crashing with us tonight" Jimmy asked "Looks like it" Emma said as she wiped the tears from her eyes  
  
(a/n) yes I know it's a weird chapter I already no that so u don't need to tell me (MOONYSTRUCK) who is currently my #1 flamer *your probably gonna kill me after this but o well at least I lived a happy life lol* 


	15. The phone call lol like on the ring dun ...

(a/n) Thank you for all the great reviews and emails all I have to say is "You love me your really love me" lol well actually u love my story not me and I don't know what's up with the font of this site but it puts a bunch of symbols in the words so please excuse them thank you for your time now back to the story * I sound like a flight attendant*  
  
Emma awoke the next morning to find herself laying on the floor considering she slept on the couch she looked up and saw Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco sitting on the couch and Tony and Aaron sitting at a table. "Someone's decided to join us" Spinner commented "Where's your bathroom" Emma said getting up from the floor "Right there" Marco said pointing towards it "Thanks"  
  
Emma walked in the bathroom and came out a minute or two later "Don't you guys know what a laundry basket" "No" Jimmy commented Emma rolled her eyes and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Jimmy  
  
"You guys are such pigs" referring to there comments on to the show they were watching (The man show) (a/n) I remembered it from a comment in L.A. "I'm going to use your phone" Emma said getting up off the coach and walking towards the phone but they were all to into the TV  
  
"I'm going to kill myself" Emma said walking back over towards them "Ok if you need something were right here" Jimmy said still staring at the TV Emma just rolled her eyes and walked over towards the phone  
  
"Hello" Craig answered the phone "Hey is Manny there Craig" Emma asked, "Yea hold on for just a second" he replied as he handed the phone to Manny "Who is it she mouthed" Manny mouthed "I think its Emma" he mouthed back she nodded her head and put then phone to her ear  
  
"Hey Emma" "Hey" Emma said, "So what have you been up to" Manny asked "Oh nothing much, I just stayed with some old friends last night" Emma said as she sat down on a bar stool "I thought you were staying with Sean" "I was but one thing led to another and a comment of some one didn't want me there arose, so I left" "Oh, so exactly who are you staying with" Manny asked as she leaned up against a wall  
  
"Oh well it's the funniest thing yea know" Emma gave a little laugh. "Emma where are you" Manny asked starting to get worried, "Oh um I don't exactly know but um I'm staying with Jimmy Spinner and Marco" Emma scrunched up her neck as though she was about to get yelled at, "What, where'd you meet them" "Um… I um kind of hitchhiked" "Emma how could you be so stupid" "Whatever Mom!" and with that Emma hung up the phone "Emma… Emma" Manny said hopping she didn't hang up  
  
(a/n) why is it when your on the phone with someone that if they hang up before your done talking to them you say there name even though you know they hung up? Hmmm  
  
(a/n) oh yea I have a slight case of writers block so that's why this chapter is so short if any1's got any ideas I will very much appreciate them jus for more to this chapter though I've got the rest basically of the story thought up 


End file.
